My Angel
by echo2794
Summary: Emikoh has lost everything. She fears that she will never feel the love she did with her old friends. Will new friends and a new love cure her sorrow? Will she ever be an angel again? REAL sequel to My Immortal. KakashiXOC
1. Dying Heart

I am so sorry for the mix up with the sequels but honestly I think Mortality is a Gift was going no where soon. So this is the real sequel of My Immortal!!! ^^ I hope you enjoy and be sure to rebiew and tell me how you like this one!

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO (JASHIN I MISS DOING THIS LOL))**

* * *

**My Angel**

Dying Heart

The pain was practically unbearable. I tried to remember how long I'd wandered through this miserable forest but everything seemed to be a blur. All I could see was green and brown. I especially hated all the brown. My hands were covered with it. My ragged clothes were caked with it. My cuts and scratches stung when it rubbed into them. I hated mud. It was like my own personal torture. I glared down at my mud streaked arm. The cut I had gotten a few days back was reddened and puffy. Inside it was brown as well. I found a good-sized puddle and kneeled down onto a pile of leaves beside it. I washed my hands as clean as I could and tried to scrape the wood with my earth tinted fingernail. I winced and yelled at the pain it caused me. Clean droplets of water dripped from the corners of my eyes but was quickly tainted by the filth that contaminated my face and skin. I wasn't surprised. Everything I touch becomes tainted. I hurt everything and everyone I touch. I removed my nail from my bloody wound and expected it. I used a small amount of chakra to lessen the infection. I couldn't use too much. Most of my chakra was being used to keep me moving. My body had given up hope a week before. I feared my mind would be next. I already knew my mind structure was collapsing but I wasn't ready for it to end yet. That would mean Sasori's death and Hidan's heartbreak would be in vain.

The woods seemed endless. Tree after tree I tripped and fell. I had no income since I left them. I only found food once every three days. Water was disgusting and muddy. My eyes were blurry and my muscles weak from lack of nutrition. I finally collapsed for a break after 23 hours of no rest. I reached above me and plucked a few berries from a bush beside me. They weren't ripe but it was better than some of thee things I had eaten. My hands gripped the thick grass below me and dragged my worn body to a light brown puddle. I leaned down and rinsed my face and hands before taking a long sip. As the muddy water flowed past my lips and down my cracked throat I hear a twig snap behind a shrub a few feet in front of me. My eyes shot up to see a small brown creature walk hesitantly from behind the shrub. It seemed to be growling at itself. I looked closer and could tell it was a small dog. It had a cute blue vest and a blue headband that sat on the top of its head. I looked closely at the headband and saw that the dog was from the Hidden Leaf Village.

I dropped the muddy water from my hand and stared at the dog. It took a few steps before it's bored eyes looked up to meet mine. It's sagged eyes seemed to defy their usual structure and widened impossibly. It grumbled again and turned to run back in the direction it came. I pulled myself to my feet and smiled at the miracle that I was able to walk still. I hoped it was fate and followed the small dog. It looked back at me as I followed and seemed to nod in approval. I was happy the dog wanted me to follow and I was glad that if the dog was here there must be an owner somewhere nearby. I hoped the owner wasn't a ninja though. A lot of villagers would kill a dirty wanderer like me. After a few minutes my miracle ended and I fell to my knees on the cold dirt. The dog stopped and looked back at me. His tired eyes softened with pity and he sat beside me. I reached up and stroked the short fur on the top of his head.

"Did you come with anyone puppy?" I asked it.

"Yeah, they're on their way." A deep man's voice sounded from the dog. I blinked in surprise and leaned close to the dogs face.

"You talk?" I asked. He snorted.

"No I'm a hallucination. Run in circles quickly you've gone insane," He said sarcastically. I sweat dropped and stared at the sarcastic dog.

"What's your name then?" I asked.

"Pakkun," He said. I nodded.

"I'm Emi," I said. My voice was hoarse but it felt good to use it. I rested my head on my arm. My body was starting to get tired. I hoped the dog's owner would get here soon.

Luckily, after another few minutes a new miracle found me in the form of a blonde, hyper-active boy.

"Pakkun!? Hey, there you are! How'd you run so fast?" A young boy said as he jogged up to where me and Pakkun was sitting. He got within a few feet us and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whoa! Pakkun, who is this? What happened!?" He said as he ran over to me. I was surprised at how he was already trying to help me. Most ninja would have hesitated in case it was a trap. I figured he must have been a Genin. I looked up at the bright blue eyes of the boy as he kneeled beside me. I could see he was a very happy child but deep in his eyes laid wisdom and pain from the past. I sat up and let him check my body for injuries. He soon learned there were many.

"Hey lady, what happened to you? Can you talk? Is your throat okay? What hurts?" he said. He let me lean into his small frame since my muscles were too weak to hold me for long.

"I can talk. I'm just in a lot of pain. Everywhere. You….aren't going to….. Hurt me are you?" I asked. No matter how young and naïve this kid seemed he was still a ninja and probably had a sensei and knew a lot of dangerous adult shinobi.

"What!?" he said, obviously offended, "why would I do that?"

"You're a ninja right? Most ninjas from most villages would kill a random wanderer like me." I said.

"Not me! I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf! I would never hurt a lady in need." he said, smiling a toothy grin.

"Oh, well thanks." I said. I finally gave up focusing on staying alert and leaned back fully on the boy and my eyelids drifted closed. He shifted until I was comfortable and covered my ears in a sweet gesture.

"Sakura-Chan!" He called, trying not to startle or alarm me. He really was a nice boy.

About thirty seconds later I heard footsteps approach me and the boy. I opened my eyes but my vision was blurry. All I could tell was it was a young girl with light pink hair and red clothing. She kneeled down in front of us as I closed my eyes again.

"Naruto!" The young girl said, "What happened!? Who is this?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't catch her name. Pakkun found her. She's really weak. Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Him and Sasuke are coming. Pakkun, did you catch her name?" She asked the dog.

"Yeah, he name's Emi or something." He said. I felt Sakura sit in front of me and Naruto. I groaned and held my stomach. I was trying to hold it back but everything hurt so much. I've been able to ignore it the past week or two but sympathy always made me feel worse. It's like I just realized the pain now.

My eyes snapped open when I heard the heavier footsteps of what I guessed to be their sensei. I was scared but I definitely needed an adults' help. I didn't mean offense to the kids but I knew there wasn't much they could do for me. My body and mind were both at their ends. A moment later a tall man with spiky silver hair and a covered motuh and eye walked up to us. He seemed to usually be playful but the moment he saw me he was kneeling down in front of me and lifting into his arms I felt a small amount of hope as the man, Kakashi, stood cradling me in his warm arms as he led his team towards a nearby hospital. He hadn't asked who I was or what had happened. All he wanted was for me to be safe. He was strong and beautiful. After all of the rugged torture I had been through he looked like an angel as I stared at him through lidded eyes. He was an angel in my eyes. As we walked I heard another of his team fall into step behind him but I was far too tired and weak to even glance towards the others. Even though I so desperately wanted to keep looking at my angel, we didn't even make it halfway to the hospital before I passed out in Kakashi's comforting arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading and plzzzz review!!!! I really need to know if this is good I really like it!


	2. Bitter Sweet

YAY I finally did it and made the next chapter. I'd like to thank my bestest friend Amy and also I'd like to thank LadyFoxy for reviewing and keeping me writing and helping my inspiration. I hope you all like this I worked extra hard on it and I think its pretty good. SOrry it seems like every chapter 2 I made is really long but I hope the story makes up for it :P

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO, JUST EMI AND THIS PLOT)**

Oh and I added a lil of Emi's past in here. I decided if she is my OC I should know her life XD

* * *

**My Angel **

Bitter Sweet

For a girl that has spent weeks half bleeding to death in the forest you would have thought a beeping sound wouldn't bother me as much as it did. But as I laid there all I could pay attention to was a repetitive beep. I didn't know where I was since my eyes hadn't opened yet so I guess my mind was listening to try to learn why the beep was somewhat familiar. Finally, after another 32 annoying beeps, I realized I was in a hospital bed. The beep was from my heart being monitored. I slowly opened my eyes and waited as they fluttered from the intense light. My mind strained and searched through the images of my memory, trying to remember how I had gotten to a hospital. The beeps of the machine quickened and my breath hitched in my throat when I remember the beautiful man who had carried and cradled me to the hospital.

"Kakashi…" My saviors name flowed from my lips like a soft melody. If only I had known he was sitting beside me.

"Yes?" The smooth, playful voice of my silver-haired savior sounded from beside me. I looked to the direction his voice had came from and the corners of my lips automatically turned upwards. Kakashi was sitting in the seat right beside my bed. His legs were crossed and there was a book in his hand. His one visible eye closed as he smiled in delight. A pink fog clouded over both of my cheeks as I blushed.

"I'm glad to see you awake Emi," He said. I nodded weakly and smiled.

'Thank you Kakashi. I could never be more grateful. You are very kind to have helped me without even knowing who I was." I said, keeping me eyes down. I felt so inferior to the pure, gentle soul that resided within Kakashi's glorious form. I didn't deserve him at all in my mind. My soul was tainted.

"Don't worry your mind over it. I can tell you didn't think you were worth being saved. I needed to prove you wrong. A beautiful girl should never be in a situation like you were in no matter what she has done. Now, enough of that. Do you have a home?" he asked. I would have usually been embarrassed or afraid that he would judge but his expression showed nothing but kindness. I shook my head no and sighed. He nodded and smiled again.

"Well, now you do. I asked the hokage and he said you are allowed to stay here. However, if you don't mind, you're going to be my neighbor. I have to watch over you to make sure you recover mentally and physically and I have to make sure you aren't a threat to our village." he said. I nodded and held back my grin.

"I don't mind." I said, I couldn't believe the miracle I was experiencing. Kakashi returned my smile and rose from his seat beside me.

"Well good then. I'm going to go see if I can get you out of here today so I can help you settle into your new home. The nurse told me earlier that if I promise to keep your nutrition and health up I can take you home. I'm going to go sign you out." he said. He gave one last simple wave before disappearing behind the door. I smiled contentedly and closed my eyes. Kakashi really was an angel. I sighed happily and waited for my new guardian to guide me to my new home

* * *

As we passed Kakashi's house I couldn't help but look. It looked large but comfortable. We walked around the back to his smaller guest house that was off to the side of his yard. He told me it was going to be my own home and I almost cried with happiness. He told me all I had to do was live their and he would pay for utilities and food just like he had before. I thanked him over and over and told him it was more than I could ever dream of. As he toured me through my new home I couldn't stop smiling. It was smaller than his house but it was cozy and beautiful. Each room had a beautiful color theme. The kitchen was a happy green and red theme, the living room a beige and maroon theme, and the bathroom a black, white, and silver theme. My favorite was the bedroom. I learned as we walked into the room that Kakashi loved dogs and wolves since when I walked inside the bedroom the first thing I noticed was a beautiful painting that covered the side wall of a small wolf family with a normal looking dog puppy. It touched me that you could tell the puppy was different but in the picture it was being nuzzled by its patient mom. I smiled contentedly and subconsciously leaned into Kakashi. I barely noticed as he stroked my arm lovingly and rested his head in my hair until a large caw of a crow sounded from outside, startling us both. We both blushed and pulled away from each other. I glanced at the room one last time, taking in the black and silver colors that decorated the room and the black velvet bedding that flowed across the bed. The last thing I saw before I closed the door was the playful eyes of the puppy in the painting.

Kakashi helped me settle in and unpack then told me we were going to some ramen bar to meet his team. The walk there was pretty much quiet between the two of us. He probably didn't want to question me about what had happened to me and I didn't want to answer. I worried what I would say when he asked. Should I make up some story to explain why I was dying in the middle of the woods? Or should I actually admit that I was in a criminal organization? Was I a fool to even consider telling the truth or was I a fool to consider lying? Would Kakashi still take care of me if he knew I had taken lives with my hands? Would his village rip me to shreds when they found out with their bare hands? I shuddered thinking about it.

I wrapped my arms around my chest to hold my sorrow in as we walked to Ichiraku. I could feel my hope drain from my body and I cursed myself for even having it. I didn't deserve a beautiful man like Kakashi. I was a murderer, a whore, and a fool. I assumed fate had sent Kakashi to tease me and to punish me for teasing the ones I loved with a sense of commitment. My eyes watered and I made the mistake of looking up into Kakashi's eyes. As expected, the moment his eyes met mine they widened and softened in sadness and pity. I looked into his visible eye deeply and I could see my own reflection. The face I saw scared me. My expression showed nothing but hopelessness, shame, and sadness. The pity I also saw in his eyes made my heart grow heavier and tighter. Tears began spilling from my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. His hand stroked my shoulder uncomfortably. I think he was waiting for me to calm. After another minute the calm didn't come and soon whimper like yelps were escaping my throat. He knew that I needed someone and quickly pulled me into his arms. His hand stroked my long black hair that was still wavy and scruffled from the forest. My shoulders shook and my hands gripped onto the fabric on the back of his shirt. I knew it would most likely be the death of me but I didn't want to live if I couldn't tell someone the truth.

"Kaka…Kakashi! I..I…" I tried to talk between sobs but ended up gasping for air. Kakashi tightened his arms and nuzzled my hair like the mother in the drawing. If only I could have been as happy I was the puppy.

"What is it?" Kakashi said into my hair.

"Don't hate me!" I blurted into his chest like a squeal. He pulled my shoulders back and looked me dead in the eye.

"Why would I hate you?" he aid seriously. I felt my eyes water more and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"My full name is Emikoh Kimiyama. You can probably find me in your Akatsuki records. I worked for them for about five years as their healer. I was kicked out three weeks ago after they all turned on me and I caused the death of one of their members. They don't want me to ever return or communicate with them again. Honestly, I have no connection with them any more. I..I just want to have a life. I'm nothing and I have no one. Please understand Kakashi, please! I wasn't a criminal by choice they were just the only thing I knew." I almost wailed into his shirt. Kakashi's body had stiffened halfway through my words and his grip tightened almost painfully on my shoulders.

"What?" He said, his eyes widened in shock. I could feel no shred of hope in my body. I knew Kakashi hated me by the look in his eye. He didn't understand and didn't want to.

"Emikoh. Please explain to me how you got in that organization and reassure me that you don't have connections to the any more before I have to turn you into the Hokage." I was so happy he was giving me a chance. I knew I couldn't make a mistake or I was dead.

"Okay. When I was 13 my village was burned down by a raid of invaders. My village was very peaceful and small. We loved nature and many animals took shelter near us. When it was burned down I was devastated. My mother, bless her soul, stayed back to release the two wolf pups that were our pets at the time. I found them and found a pack for them but my mother had been caught in the fire on the outskirts of the village and had burned alive. I haven't seen her body and I have no remembrance of her. My father had left on a mission a week before and had never returned so I assume now he is dead as well. Since I was alone and had no family I started using my medical techniques I had acquired from my mother in my village to make a living. By the time I was 14 I was a very well known doctor. Once, when I was treating a patient that had gotten hurt on a mission he asked me if I would like to work with him. He said his boss would appreciate my skills and they couldn't risk going to public hospitals any more. At first I declined since I was happy with my life but I later got a letter from his boss that had an offer I couldn't refuse. He gave me an amazing pay and the organization paid for shelter and food. It was a dream until I found out the organization was full of criminals. However, they convinced me to stay since they said I would never have to harm anyone and I made to best friends. The man I had healed at my first job was Itachi Uchiha and the other was the one who had convinced me to stay named Sasori. I was very happy there until I was cursed by a member's deity and my life became a rollercoaster of stress and pain. I was stuck between relationships and it seemed like I was doing everything wrong. I lost my sanity and shortly after I lost my job as well. I asked the deity for my death but the two en I had loved stopped me and one of them died in the process. I was banned by them and none of them care about me. And I could never bear showing my face to them again so you don't have to worry. I'm sorry if you hate me but that is the truth. I am not a danger to you. I promise." I finished. Kakashi looked above my head, obviously thinking.

"Okay. I won't turn you in. I believe you." he said. I smiled and my heart fluttered. I threw my arms around his neck and he held his arms around my waist. His eyes met mine and I could feel the joy radiating between us. His face solely moved closer to mine as his eyelid slid closed. I closed my eyes and carefully lowered his mask as our lips met in our first kiss. His lips were soft and lightly played with mine. His tongue traced my lower lip and he lightly massaged my lip with his. I very lightly moaned and rested my hands on his neck, massaging the soft spot there. His hands rubbed my lower back and I pressed my body tight against him. Finally, after a minute he broke the kiss and pulled his mask back up. Our eyes were lidded and we panted in unison. Kakashi's hands slipped from my waist and I took a step back. His cheeks were a light pink and his eyes avoided mine.

"I'm sorry Emikoh. I don't know what could have came over me." He said. He cleared his throat and straightened up his clothing. I smiled and nodded.

"It's okay Kakashi. Let's go meet your team." I said. He nodded and we began walking together quietly. The air between us was a little awkward but comforting. We reached the ramen bar within five minute and we were greeted by the young hyper-active boy that had found me after Pakkun. I remembered his name was Naruto.

"Hey Emi! You look a lot better." He said running over. He grabbed my hands and smiled happily. He was so bouncy.

"Thank you Naruto. And thank you for finding me. I owe you one." I said scruffling his bright blonde hair. I smiled and greeted the young girl Sakura who had also saved me that was standing behind Naruto. I noticed her eyes wander to a by who was standing behind them with his back to me. I figured it must have been the teammate that I hadn't seen earlier.

"And who are you?" I asked the boy. He turned around and I my breath caught in my throat. The boy had black hair and coal like eyes. He was the spitting image of Itachi. I knew it was just his brother Sasuke he had told me about but the face of my former friend was stuck in my head. Especially the judging eye I knew he had when he found out that I was playing Sasori and Hidan and had went crazy. I shook my head and tried to rid the image but I couldn't.

"Whore." I voice sounded in my head that sounded like Itachi's. Sasuke stared at me curiously but the only thing I could see was Itachi. It was only another 30 seconds before my world went black and my mind shut down from panic. Even in nothingness I missed my angel.

* * *

Thanks for reading and plz review :)


	3. Sane Insanity

YAY I finally finished chapter 3! This one was rough to write. Idk but I feel like Im losing my heart for this story. Is it showing? Please review and warn me to get my head in the game if it is showing. I'm hopefully gonna get started on chapter 4 soon but idk when :P I do have a week break coming up soon though so Ill definently get some writing in then.. My goal is about two chapters :) And, as I promised, Hidan is making an appearance in THIS chapter so no more waiting. I'd like to thank LadyFoxy and my friends Amy and Nicole for keeping up my inspiration and for the reviews. They are much appreciated and are helping me keep this story going :) enjoy all!

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO. IT BELONGS TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO. I DO OWN EMI AND THIS PLOT THOUGH :D)**

* * *

**My Angel**

Sane Insanity

"Damn it," I felt myself mumble. I knew I had only been out for a couple minutes but I was already annoyed enough that I was knocked out in the hospital for three days. I needed to be settling in not passing out or breaking down every time I had a flashback! My eyes were still closed and my mind fuzzy. I tightened my fists and then wiggled my toes. I was happy I was still in control of my body but I still couldn't seem to open my eyes. My brain was too scrambled. I never was good with passing out. I could barely remember the exact reason why I had passed out. I tried to focus on my memory instead of my eyelids since the didn't seem like they were going to be opening soon. I remembered the kiss Kakashi and I had shared but I knew that wasn't the last thing I had done before fainting. I went deeper into my memory. I remembered Naruto, Sakura, and another boy… My eyes shot open. "Itachi!" I whispered frantically. My eyes scanned the world above me but all I saw was a blur of blue and yellow.

"Emikoh! Calm down. Keep your eyes still you're probably dizzying yourself even more." I heard a smooth, playful voice say. I calmed immediately. That was Kakashi's voice.

My eyes automatically turned to him and my heart skipped when I saw him. I smiled subtly but then frowned when I noticed Kakashi's eyebrow was furrowed.

"Kakashi? What is it?" I said. I noticed then that his eye kept looking over like Sakura's had earlier, to the young boy who was the cause of me passing out. Well, I knew it was mostly my insanity but at the time I wanted to believe it was his fault. The boy was glaring daggers at me and I automatically shuddered. He took heavy steps forward and grabbed my shirt.

"Who the hell are you? Did Itachi Uchiha send you? How do you know him? What the hell are you doing here?" He said menacingly. I shivered. Normally I would have been surprised or amused to hear such strong language come from a mere child but this kid had something I have never seen on the young. His aura was deadly and his eyes screamed vengeance. His grip on my shirt was deadly. This child was a ticking time bomb. And obviously Itachi was the fuse and I had mistaken him for it. I gulped and tried to push his small vice-like hands away from me but he didn't budge. I stared fearfully into his eyes but he showed no mercy in his. The tense atmosphere stayed silent until Kakashi grabbed his shoulder softly but sternly.

"Sasuke, stop. That's enough. I have already checked and she is safe. She has just had a run-in with your older brother before and she is somewhat scarred from it. And you cannot blame her for seeing him in you. You are brothers." Kakashi said quietly to him. Sasuke's grip loosened and his hands fell away from me as his head slumped in disappointment.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to somewhat console the boy. I couldn't stand the sight of a hurt child. Sasuke just shot a small glare and turned his back to me. It took only thirty seconds for him to disappear down the road. I frowned as I looked down the road where Sasuke had ran but got distracted when I saw Naruto and Sakura staring at me oddly. Naruto was scratching his head and squinting his eyes in confusion.

"I don't get it! What the heck it going on? Why did Sasuke leave? And why did Emi say Itachi? Who's that? Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" The blonde boy said to Kakashi. I knew he couldn't help smiling as he patted the head of the young boy.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. It's Sasuke's business," Kakashi said in a amused but consoling voice. I smiled and stepped beside Kakashi, casually resting my hand in his. He squeezed mine in return.

"Well, I guess we should eat." Kakashi said. The two young shinobi nodded and followed me and Kakashi into the ramen bar. I never knew a little boy could eat that much food…

* * *

After lunch Kakashi claimed he had work to do so he ditched me with Naruto and Sakura and told them to give me a tour. Sakura said he's actually just using work as an excuse to read his favorite book and that he always did it to them too. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

The three of us walked around their village and I met most of their friends. They all seemed really close and I was happy that they all accepted me easily. As we kept walking down the main road Naruto told me there was one more team of ninja I should meet. They were a young group of Genin like Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and they were friends of theirs.

We walked up to a rather large house and Naruto opened the door without knocking.

"Shino!? Kiba!? Hinata!?" He called. A young man with round sunglasses and tall, curly hair walked up quietly. I could tell he was examining me even though his glasses were tinted. He wore an off-white jacket that had a large collar that covered his lower face and regular paints and ninja sandals.

"Naruto. Must you walk in without knocking and yell so loud?" He said in a calm but in intelligent voice.

"Sorry Shino. Are Kiba and Hinata over?" My blonde friend asked. Shino nodded.

"Hinata is. Kiba will be here soon. He's walking Akamaru." The boy said. I then noticed the small girl that was behind Shino. She had blue tinted black hair that was short with a few locks of hair that fell long on either side of her face. She had bangs between the long locks of hair. Her eyes were an off-white as well and were very wide. I noticed immediately that she had no pupil. I figured it must be a bloodline trait. It probably gave her unique power. She was playing with her fingers nervously and I noticed that whenever her eyes met young Naruto's a light blush washed over her cheeks and her words stuttered. She shook my hand timidly when I introduced myself to her and Shino. I liked Hinata and Shino. They seemed calm and collected and, even though she was fidgety, Hinata seemed very kind. I was really starting to like this team when I hear the third member enter Shino's house.

"YAHOOOO!!!!!" I loud, rocker-like voice sounded from the hallway. I turned around and stared down the hallway as a young man jumped in with a small dog. The dog was white and had squinted eyes. The boy had spiky dark brown hair that showed when his furry hood fell from off of his head. His jacket looked very warm and I idly wondered if this team is sent on many winter missions since Hinata had been wearing a heavy jacket as well. The wild young boy landed from his large jump beside me and automatically looked at me. I noticed immediately that he had red markings on both of his cheeks that symbolized his clan. I knew immediately he was an Inuzaka. The Inuzaka clan is very close related with dogs and wolves as was my village. We often made friends with the Inuzakas. I could name a few childhood friends that were from his clan. I had always been amazed at their connections with dogs. They even had dog-like traits such as sharp teeth, fangs, and claws just as this boy had. I smiled at the boy and he returned it. I was glad to see the Inuzaka blood run so strong in the youth. He even had a small puppy to start with.

"Hey," He said kindly. I smiled and put out my hand.

"Hello. I'm Emikoh Kimiyama." I said. His smile grew

"Your from Hidden Serenity aren't you?" He said. I was surprised but pleased that my villages name was still known.

"Yes, I was. And you are an Inuzaka correct?" I said. He nodded proudly and took my hand.

"Yeah, I am. Kiba Inuzaka." He said cutely. He seemed like a very nice kid and I loved that the connection between beast and human still thrived. I hadn't felt it since I left those two wolf pups go after my village burned.

We all talked while Kiba and I played with Akamaru. The kid's were a lively bunch (besides Shino) and they were all very sweet. Kakashi had told me he'd pick me up at 5 but he showed up at 7. Sakura said that's also his usual behavior. I knew I was going to have to get used to these weird habits. I was a very prompt and on-time person.

When Kakashi finally did come I said goodbye to the kids and followed him out the door. The sun was setting and everything was peaceful. As we walked Kakashi stared at the sky thoughtfully and didn't say much. We were halfway home when his back stiffened.

"What is it Kakashi?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm. He shushed me and held my hand tight. We stayed still for a few minutes. I didn't hear anything but there was a sense that there was something wrong. Finally, after four minutes Kakashi released my hand and straightened out.

"I'm sorry Emi. I thought I heard something." He said, smiling.

"It's okay. Can you walk me to the door though? I'm kind of scared." I said. I did have a chilling feeling but I think I would have been okay by myself. I mostly just wanted to stay near Kakashi. He smiled at me and held my hand in his.

"I would have anyway." He said. My heart fluttered like a butterfly and I stepped closer into Kakashi. He didn't mind at all and he walked me all the way to my door. I stared up at him, taking in the last few seconds of his beauty. His eyes stared into mine as his he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Be safe," he whispered, "I'll be right inside. Just yell and I'll be here." He said. Our eyes met once more and he disappeared. I sighed in contentment and opened my door.

Once inside, I couldn't shake the feeling I had deep in my stomach. My hands shook as I looked around my house. When I reached my beautiful bedroom I stopped and stared at my bed. On the soft velvet laid a note, tied in a red ribbon. The window was open and the gray curtain waved in the strong winds. I closed the window and shivered from the night air. I knew I probably should have called Kakashi but I didn't want to bother him and if it was just from a friend, or even him, I would look silly. I sat on the bed and turned the silver bedside lamp on. The bed flooded with light but that's all the small light could reach. I looked into the puppy on the wall for strength. It reminded me so much of home. My real home. I sighed and began untying the small note. My eyes stared in horror as I read,

_**Emikoh, meet me outside of your village at 1 Am. I'm not going to hurt you but it is very important that I talk with you. A lot of shit may start happening soon and I don't need your fucking life to be in danger. Be careful and meet me.**_

_**-Hidan**_

My hands shook as I stared at the letter. What could be going on? I wasn't in that hell-bound organization any more! I promised Kakashi I had no connection. Maybe I shouldn't go. But, he did say it is important and I couldn't put my new friends in danger. And seeing Hidan again… His beautiful eyes and shining silver-white hair. I shivered. I glanced at the small clock beside my bed. It read about 12:30. I climbed out of bed to get ready. I fixed my hair quickly and threw on a heavy cloak for warmth. I made sure everything I wore was black and that my hair covered most of my face. If I was going to sneak out with Kakashi not noticing I would have to blend with the night. It was going to be insanely hard since Kakashi had been suspicious tonight. He must have sensed Hidan. Hidan never was the most careful.

I slipped out my back window and shut it silently. I ran quietly through the night and kept my head down. For the first time in ages I focused on nature. I listened to the small noises and loud howls. I focused on becoming one with them. I moved silently and breathed with the wind. My hair whipped around me but stayed with the wind. I was invisible and silent. It only took me five minutes to meet Hidan outside the village and stand before him. My strength and will I had felt before faded. I stared at my former lover in awe. He was just as gorgeous as before but he seemed to glisten in the moon light. I stepped forward to lessen the space between us. I couldn't help but long to be in his gorgeous arms.

"Emikoh," He said. His words slipped between us, carried by the wind. I smiled as it caressed my ears. His gleaming eyes softened as he stared at me. After a moment or so, however, his look hardened and his jaw tightened. I blinked in surprise but then sighed. I shouldn't have forgotten Hidan's feelings. He doesn't want me. He never will.

"What is it Hidan? What could be so important?" I said, staying strong. Hidan looked to the side, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I'm guessing you've found friends? You've moved on right?" He said. I stared in confusion but shrugged,

"I haven't moved on yet. It hasn't been very long but yes I have new friends. They care about me and I care about them. The kids here are sweet and my new friend has given me a home. Why? Get to the point Hidan." I said. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I made a mistake." He said. I stared and my eyes widened impossibly. Did Hidan regret banning me? Did he miss me? Tears welled in my eyes. What was I going to do?

"What?" I said simply, "You, you miss me?"

"What? Why the hell would I… Damn it Emikoh stay focused it's not always about everyone adoring you. Akatsuki doesn't want you. Get the fuck over it. I have some important things to tell you so shut up." He said. I frowned and tried to keep my face calm even though my soul and mind was breaking. Hearing those words…crushed me. I blinked back my tears and regained composure. I knew I had to keep emotionless if I was going to face his words without breaking.

"Okay, go ahead. I'm sorry." I said. He nodded and continued,

"I made a mistake by opening my big mouth to that shark fucker, Kisame about Sasori's death. And, I told him something that may cause an uproar from a certain member." He said. I stared at him.

"Meaning?" I said.

"I told Kisame that, if you were to die by someone avenging Sasori, you would take his place in Jashin's hell and Sasori would return to this world unharmed. I didn't think it was that bad of a thing for Kisame to know but then Itachi came to me and yelled at me. I guess Kisame and Deidara are friends and since Sasori was Deidara's partner and best friend…"

"Deidara is going to come after me." I finished for him.

"Yes. And I'm afraid it may get worse." He said. I stared in amazement.

"How the hell can it get worse!?" I yelled. He put his finger to his lips to quiet me. I apologized and awaited his answer.

"I warned Deidara not to touch you and he seemed to have agreed but later Itachi came to me again. I guess Deidara is planning to go to Leader and tell him about it. And if Leader finds out all hell breaks loose since he has been really pissed since Sasori died and he's been dying to find an excuse for getting his hands on you. And, if he finds out your hiding in the Leaf Village, since it is one of the biggest villages, he's going to try to lure you out which probably means harming some of your new 'friends'." He said. I closed my eyes and shook my head as tears fell from my eyes. I fell to my knees. Even though it was obvious I couldn't take much more Hidan continued,

"You have to leave the Leaf Village if you want you friends safe. And, I'd be careful if I were you. I wouldn't want Deidara's explosion on my trail. Good luck." He said and disappeared with the wind. I sobbed into my hands and cursed my life. I was grateful that the wind took my wails away. I couldn't let Kakashi see me like this. I curled into the dirt and closed my eyes as my healing sanity shattered once again.

* * *

Man, I really feel like I torture Emi. It will be okay someday...hopefully. Well please review and make sure you critique too because I need to know if my chapters have lost their spark. Thanks for readin!!!! :)


	4. Pain by Rank

I am soooooo sorry for not updating lately my peeps . I've been working on my original story on . If ya wanna read some awesome paranormal romance then definently check out my story Transparent! Im under the same name on that site so it should be easy :) If you don't feel like finding me or you can't then message me and I'll definently give you the link within a day or two. I'm dying for new reviews on that since its new and I'm so proud of it. Anyway, I'm gonna try to bring life back to this story so plzzz enjoy and review. Also, tell me if my writing style has been dying I feel like my touch has been lost in this story... I'd accept new ideas for the story as well ^^ Well I'm gonna shut up now XD Enjoy!

**(I OWN EMIKOH AND THIS PLOT BUT NOT ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)**

* * *

**My Angel**

Pain by Rank

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. Wails flew from my throat and whimpers soon followed. Kiba had found me the morning after Hidan left and was trying (unsuccessfully) to pull me home. I refused to tell him what had happened to me. I also knew I was being obnoxious but I didn't care at the moment. I was pissed at myself, my life, and especially Deidara. It wasn't my fault Sasori sacrificed himself! Most of the time I would have been depressed and I knew I would be later but right then I was mad. Hidan had no right to speak to me like that! "I'm human damnit!" I said out loud. Kiba was following as I walked through the forest outside of the leaf village, probably in a circle. Kiba trailed behind me, worry plastered on his face. I sighed in defeat. He had been following me for three hours.

"You should go home Kiba. Isn't your team going to miss you?" I said.

"Nah, it's our day off," He said smiling.

"Fine. It's your day off so you should be resting. Not following a crazy lady around in the woods." I said, stopping and glancing back at him.

"Maybe that's how I spend my free time! You don't know," He said, his face as serious as ever. I couldn't help but laugh. His face softened and he took my hand into his. "Let's head back." He said. I nodded and followed him. I knew I couldn't stay in the Leaf Village for long but I couldn't say no to Kiba anymore. He was such a sweet boy and hurting him broke my heart. I followed him back to the Leaf Village and we decided to wander around the village so I could see all the places.

That night Kiba walked me all the way to my room. I gave him a spare key I made that day and he showed himself out after tucking me into bed and giving me a tight hug.

"Goodnight. And please stay around." He had said. I nodded and smiled before he left my house. I heard the front door shut and I sighed deeply. I curled myself deeper into the blanket and decided I needed to start looking at the positives. I knew I would have to leave the Leaf Village one day but the Akatsuki were busy so I figured we had some time. Also, no matter how much the Akatsuki wanted me to die, they couldn't give themselves away completely yet. And, what Hidan said about Leader was just stupid! Leader would never take matters into his own hands that easily… Or would he?

"Damnit!" I yelled and through my silk pillow at the wall. Sadly it didn't help y anger since it landed with a feathery light thump. I glared down at the pillow for a moment before realizing my stupidity and getting up to pick up my pillow before I embarrassed myself even further. It sad when you think of yourself as a fail. I returned to my bed and fixed my pillow. Everything in my room was silent except for an obnoxious wind that had my lace gray curtains flying across the ceiling and air. I sighed again and walked over to close the window. I reached my hands up to close the window but stopped when I saw a pair of ringed purple eyes staring at me menacingly. I screamed immediately and fell backwards onto my cold floor. My hand got cut on a rusty screw that jetted from the ground and I hit me head on one of the bed legs. I stared into my Leader's eyes in pure terror. He glared and stayed motionless, engulfed completely in the shadow.

"What do you want from me you bastard!?" I screamed at Pein's figure and threw eight shuriken straight toward him. He disappeared from the window and appeared behind me, his arms holding me in a lover-like embrace. He held my wounded bloody hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry Emikoh, but you aren't as lucky as you think. Deidara doesn't have to tell me what is going on for me to know. I am god. Now I want you to run and cling to life for the next two weeks. And don't you ever put your guard down. This is not the last you will see me. And I'm sure Deidara has a few attacks in mind as well. I think you should leave before your pathetic excuse for friends known as the Leaf Village is put into danger. Now, sleep sweetly my dear Emikoh. We will all be watching…" He said as he disappeared into the night as silently as he came. I curled my knees to my chest and whimpered. For once, I didn't cry. Instead I listened, to the sounds of night, the natural creaks of the house, the footsteps of Kakashi and Kiba who are coming to check on me, and, loudest of all, the silent steps of my former friends and soon to be murderers. I could sense about three of them; Konan, Pein, and Zetsu. I knew he would be there to record every second as each of my threads of life are torn from my very being.

I crawled back into my bed and sat up, waiting for my friends. Kakashi and Kiba ran in, took one look at my bloody hand and bruised forehead, and jumped into action. Kiba was by my side, stroking my hair and bombarding me with questions. Kakashi was working in the bathroom, getting a first aid kit and everything he needed. I was too tired to heal quickly so I didn't mind having Kakashi disinfecting my wound a little. He bandaged it up and met my eye. I hadn't answered on of Kiba's questions yet so I knew Kakashi would be a little more forceful. He stared into my eyes emotionlessly until I finally cracked.

"I have to leave." I said bluntly. Kiba's arms tightened around my waist and his leg wrapped around my back, pulling me into the contours of his small body as if to hold me there forever. Kakashi's shoulders tightened in surprise and distress.

"Why?" He said, keeping his business-like tone. I looked to the side neither of them were sitting and kept my eyes down in shame.

"My past has caught up to me even though I imagined it never would. The Akatsuki member's life that I had taken right after I was fired can be returned if I lose my own life. My leader and former friends are looking to get him back." I said. Kakashi and Kiba stayed silent and the tension began spiraling like a tornado in the air, engulfing each of our bodies and stressing our minds. I kept my throat clear and held back the sobs but tears flowed free from the corners of my eyes. Soon Kiba had his arms around my waist and his head in my side. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and held him like a mother would when her child was scared and upset. His shoulders' quaked as his eyes released the essence of his sadness. I rocked him to calm his shaking and looked up at Kakashi. Even Kakashi looked helpless which frightened me to no end. I leaned into Kakashi identical to what Kiba was doing to me. Kakashi reached across the bed and brought them below the three of us. He settled us in and laid us down. He waited until we were comfortable and then pulled the warm blankets over the three of us. Kiba stayed curled to my side. I heard Kiba's small dog Akamaru that I had met earlier jump onto the bed and curl into Kiba's stomach. I stroked both of them as Kakashi stroked my face and hair. Soon the four of us were sound asleep, comforted by the sounds of our snores that droned out the dangerous sounds of the outside world.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews, critiques, and anything else is accepted! I'll definitely update early if you show me some love for this story :3 ~Thanks, Echo


	5. Drop That Book

Woooooooo! I finally updated! Sorry for the delay . Inspiration comes slowely these days. So much stress with school... Well, enjoy! I tried to make this more of a funny side chapter to give Emi a break from the constant trauma I out her through XD Enjoy!

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BESIDES EMIKOH)****My Angel**

* * *

Drop. That. Book.

"Kakashi!!" I whined, pulling on his arms in an attempt to get him to listen to me. He gripped my arm tightly and pulled me into a tight embrace, his lips pressed against my forehead.

"You're not leaving." He said, there was no signs of giving in apparent in his voice but I kept trying.

"Do you not realize how serious this is?" I said. Kakashi and I were walking from my house, Kiba and Akamaru two steps behind us. We had already gotten dressed and eaten breakfast and, somewhere along the way, Kakashi's mood magically lifted and he decided I was staying..

"Yes, I realize this is serious and no, I don't care." He said, smiling triumphantly. I stared, shocked.

"How can you have that face like you've won when you have said NOTHING but that I am staying and you haven't explained yourself a bit!?" I said. Kakashi just kept walking, a smug smile plastered to his face.

"Just trust me… Or else." He said. I rested my hands on my waist and stepped in front of him.,

"Or what?" I said. Within seconds Kakashi had me tight in his arms and his lips to mine. I had no clue how he moved his mask so fast but I didn't care. My hands traveled to the back of his head. I gripped his thick silver locks in my hand and he pressed his fists into my lower back, pressing my body closer to his. Our lips separated for a second, letting our sweet breaths mix for a moment before we began ravaging our mouths again. Our lips continued to massage one another before we were interrupted by a loud and obnoxious cough that came from behind Kiba. I pulled back from Kakashi, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. I frowned and apologized to Kiba but Kakashi just laughed it off nonchalantly and kept walking. Kiba growled under his breath but I ignored it. I cared for Kiba and was flattered he had feelings for me but I was 19 and he was 13. The three of us walked through town, we waved at all of our friends as we passed Ichiraku.

"Kakashi?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" I said.

"I figured you must have been through a lot of stress in the past weeks." He said. I nodded.

"Months actually." I said sighing. He nodded and rested his hand on my back.

"Well, I'm going to take you to the Hot Springs to relax." He said. I smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"That's sweet Kakashi! Thank you!" He nodded and smiled back at Kiba who was walking Akamaru behind us.

"You should thank Kiba too. He paid for you to have three hours." Kakashi said. Kiba scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"It was nothing. I had some money saved up from missions." He said.

I smiled and hugged him excitedly.

"Thank you so much Kiba!" I said. He hugged me back and smiled. I skipped ahead and waited by the desk in front of the hot springs for Kakashi and Kiba to catch up. They checked me in and showed me to the main spring. It was a public room but it was a week day so no one would most likely bother me. I didn't mind since it was big anyway. I hugged them both and thanked them before shooing them off so I could get undressed. I waited until I heard them leave the area to go back home before I began taking off my clothes. I changed into a towel and placed my clothes in a small cubby in the changing room. I walked into the bathing room and glanced around. Everything was so steamy the only thing I could make out was the water. I stood at the side and below lowering my towel. I paused for a second when I thought I heard a rock move on the other side of the room. I held my towel tight to my body and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I sighed and closed my eyes to relax.

"Okay Emi, no one is following you. You're just being paranoid because of Leader." I whispered to myself. I let go of my towel and let it drape around my ankles. I stepped over it carefully and I sat on the side of the spring. The water was the perfect temperature and it felt amazing. I rubbed in the water on my tense shoulders and back. After a few moments I was lost in complete serenity and I laid my head on the side of the bath. I looked lazily around the room. The only thing I could see around me was heavy steam until I saw something that I what I could have sworn was white or silver hair. My eyes widened. _Hidan!_ My mind screamed. I panicked and began swinging my head back and forth, looking for him. I knew I was in a bad place; no weapons, no clothes, and little vision. I heard a rock fall into the water a few feet from my left and someone enter the water. I screamed and began swimming in the opposite direction, feeling like a helpless little girl. I heard a man's voice speak but the water was splashing around me was too loud. I whimpered when I got to the other side. I was cornered and I could hear him coming up from behind me. I yelped and closed my eyes. I knew I was dead. A large man's hand fell onto my shoulder and spun me around.

"Are you okay?" He said. My eyes snapped open. This voice was not Hidan's. It was more playful and mature sounding. He sounded like a nice guy. I looked into the man's face and sighed in relief. He was definitely not Hidan. He had long white hair that was pulled into a ponytail and was spiked up around his face. His eyes were dark and somewhat small. He wore a large forehead protector and he was rather large and muscular. He seemed older but he still looked lively and in shape. "Hey sweetheart, you okay? Why'd you flip out like that?" The man said. I shook my head and laughed at myself in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry sir. I thought you were someone else." I said. He nodded and patted my shoulder.

"Okay." He said, he took a seat about a foot from me and I relaxed into the corner, completely oblivious to the fact I was sitting naked in a steaming hot tub with a stranger and my only censor was steam and water. He just seemed so playful and calming.

"So, who are you anyway? And what are you doing here?" I said. He laughed loudly and scratched the back of his head.

"The name's Jiraiya. And I was doing research here." He said. I nodded but tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"Research? Shouldn't you be working at like, a job around this time?" I said. I moved beside him so I could see his face clearly. He laughed again and scruffled my hair.

"You're a curious one aren't yah? I am doing my job. I'm researching for my book. I'm an author." He said proudly. I smiled and touched his arm.

"Really!? I love reading. That is really cool," I said. He was smiling like I was stroking his ego like a puppy; I just really like books.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Any other questions?" He said, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"Hmmm…. Yeah! What kind of inspiration can you find in hot spring? All there is in here is naked people." I said. His eyes widened and a blush brushed over his cheeks.

"Well, I'm, I guess you can say, a romance author. Sometimes I can find ideas for characters in here. It's strictly research though." He said, a little defensive. I nodded though, not wanting to question the sweet man. I was amazed that any man could see a beautiful naked woman and not want to make a move. I assumed he must have been a very passionate writer.

"Okay then Jiraiya. Any questions for me?" I said, tilting my head. He smiled and nodded, his eyes taking in all of my skin that showed above the water secretly. I was lucky to even catch him looking.

"Yes, I believe it is my turn to learn a bit about you," He smirked, "So, what is your name? And why is a drop dead gorgeous woman here alone in midday?" I blushed and looked at the water below us, only to blush more when I saw the outline of his muscular body beneath the water. He wasn't wearing clothes either.

"I…I'm Emikoh," I stuttered, embarrassed, "And Kakashi dropped me off here to relax. I'm new to the village. And, I'm alone because I don't believe Kakashi thinks our relationship is ready to go as far as to see each others bodies. I think he worries I am young for him sometimes…" I said. He whistled.

\ "Young for Kakashi eh? Well I heard a bit of talk about a new girl in the village. I heard from a few guys she was pretty too. Hmmm," His eyes skimmed my upper body, "They didn't do you justice. You're beautiful." He said. I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Jiraiya," I giggled, "You aren't too bad yourself," I knew I was flirting but I was sure Jiraiya was a very respectful man. I knew he didn't even probably think of me in a physical way. He smirked at me and reached around me, resting his hand on my back. I moved forward to let his arm get comfortable. He smiled.

"Thank you Emikoh. You're a very sweet girl. How old are you exactly?" He said. His tone was still polite but there was a hint of something underneath that was extremely familiar. He was leaning forward a bit, his head resting to the side of my head on his arm. I shivered slightly since I could feel his breath touch brush my ear, it was a little cold compared to the hot steam around us. My cheeks were burning and I knew I must have been a bright red.

"I…I…I'm 19 Jiraiya." I said. He chuckled under his breath.

"19..." He whispered before he leaned forward with a growl and bit my earlobe lightly, suckling it between his soft lips. I shivered and let out a surprise yelp. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened.

"What the hell?" I said, pushing him back. He stared at me in confusion.

"What?" He said, "Don't tell me your mad. All the ladies love Jiraiya!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah every lady that you paid first. Am I right?" I said. He glared, obviously offended. "Ex-act-ly!" I grabbed my towel off the side of the tub, wrapping it around me before I got out of the tub.

"Listen Emikoh, I'm sorry for doing that. It's my research and inspiration for my books. I usually don't get turned down…. Often." He said, smiling a goofy grin. I had to laugh a little.

"Well okay. Honestly though, what kind of books do you write? And don't say romance." I said. He smiled slightly.

"Well a light word for it would be adult literature." He said. I stared in shock.

"You write THOSE kinds of books?" I said, throwing a sandal that came complimentary with my stay at the springs at his big head. He jumped in surprise and the water splashed around him.

"What!?" He yelled.

"Pervert!" I screamed and stomped out of the room. I dried off and got changed. I thanked the receptionist and told her I would be leaving early. She gave me a free gift certificate for another two hour stay. I ran from the hot springs into the main part of the village. I took a few turns before reaching Ichiraku. I knew at least one of my friends would be there to walk me home. I was right and I ran into my favorite hyper-active blonde.

"Naruto!!!!" I said, tackling him to the ground somewhat overdramatically. He screamed but calmed down after a moment and looked up at me worriedly.

"What is it Emi?" He said.

"A creepy white haired furry dude hit on me in the hot springs! And he bit my eaaaarrrrr!!!" I whined into his shirt. He stroked my hair and sighed.

"It was pervy sage right?" He said. I shrugged and sniffled.

"I don't know. His name was Jiraiya or something. I think he was peeping at me the whole time! It was soooooo creepy!" I said. He nodded.

"That's pervy sage. He's pretty important around here for some reason. Don't worry too much though, he won't try again." He said. We smiled at each other and I helped him get up.

"Okay, thanks Naruto. I didn't think he would bother me again anyways. I owned him in the face with a sandal." I said, Naruto and I laughed at that for the whole walk home. I was feeling so much better about my creepy experience…until I walked in and saw the author on the book Kakashi was reading.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and pleeeaaassseee review!!


	6. Double Tension

OKay, I had like a paragraph of my comments here before but decided to have a maintenence thingy right when I was typing so it didn't save . Pretty much it said Ive gotten my inspiration back today after reading the last chapter of one of my fave fanfics, ~Go KeikoPando102! 50 chapters of awesomeness!~, since I realised most of my fanfic friends are finishing up their fanfics and I have been slacking off . Well Im back now and I hope to stay here :) Enjoy!

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BESIDES EMIKOH :D)**

* * *

**My Angel**

Double Tension

"Emikoh…..Emikoooohhhh… hm hm hm," I could hear him laugh under his breath. He called my name over and over. I tried to respond or move but the most I could do was squirm. That just seemed to make him laugh harder. "Awwww poor little Emi. Stuck, are you? Poor thing. And no Hidan to help? No Sasori to risk his life to save you? What a pity."

"Stop…" I managed to barely whisper between my numb lips. His hand touched mine, his touch felt like it was burning me. I cried out in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it? I found the poison in Sasori's bag. It made it so easy to kidnap you away from those wretched Leaf Villagers. It disgusts me that you could go from an organization and fit in there with no trouble. What the hell kind of place is that?! Bunch of fools hm…" He said. I whimpered as I finally forced my eyes open. There was a bright white light directly above me so I regretted opening my eyes immediately. I ignored it though, having already burned my cornea, and turned to look at my attacker.

"Deidara…" I whispered. His eyes narrowed and his hand whipped from his side and slapped me across my face. I cried out and fiery tears burned down my cheeks. I panted and stared at him. He wasn't the old Deidara any more. His hair was messy and barely held by its ponytail. His pupils were round and dilated. His purple netted shirt was ripped like he had been mauled by a wolf. His skin was scarred and scratched. His breathing was ragged between his psychotic evil laughs.

"Don't you ever say my name whore!" He screamed at me. I sighed heavily, trying to regain my breath and nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice scratchy and low.

"You should be bitch. Now, how should I dispose of you? I'd prefer slow and painful, or possibly in a bang. No, you don't even deserve the proper death of an explosion. Sasori-Danna would want you to die quick and painless. Too bad I don't care. My main goal might be to return my best friend but, trust me, a lot of this has to do with my hatred of you. I have always hated you Emikoh Kimiyama. And I always will hm." He said. I frowned and met his eyes.

"You don't mean that Dei," I said. He snickered and shook his head.

"How can you say that so confidently? You don't know. I… I hate you!" He said. I shook my head, more scolding tears falling from my eyes.

"I know you don't mean that. We're friends. And no matter how much you hate me for Sasori's death, you will never hate the person I am in the inside. And, the same goes for me. I don't hate you Dei, I hate your vengeance. Now, let me wake up." I said, and it all faded away. A moment later I awoke in my bed, Kakashi fast asleep beside me. This had happened three times in the past week. Kakashi shook it off as nightmares but I knew the truth. I don't know which one, but someone was sending these images into my brain for Deidara. The Dei in my dream is real. I knew it with every fiber of my being. I sighed and threw the covers off of me. My whole body had a thin sheet of sweat over it. I was overheated from being in such a real dream. I wiped my forehead and got out of bed, slipping my clothes off and wrapping a robe around me as I got ready to take a shower. I grabbed my soaps as Kakashi began stirring behind me. I looked over in his direction to see him automatically reach over to my side, then automatically sit up in bed, freaking out that I wasn't there. I giggled and crawled into bed in front of him.

"It's okay Kakashi-kun. I'm here. Keep your cool." I said. I laughed at his worried expression and ran my hand through his bed head. He looked adorable with his hair down instead of spiked up like it usually is. I touched his chest and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss over his black mask that he even wore to bed. I sighed. "You know Kakashi, I've kissed your mask and your lips, but I still haven't seen them. By the time I reopen my eyes your mask is already back on." I said teasingly. He smirked beneath his mask and pulled me into his lap, settling me comfortably between his legs.

"And you won't for a while either. I'll make you a deal though, since you seem so eager. I promise that you will be able to see my whole body, including my lips, when we are comfortable enough to express our love in the most beautiful and passionate form. You will be able to see and capture my lips as much as you please, when you make love to me Emikoh Kimiyama. And only when you are ready to." He said. My cheeks were warm and I knew they were darkening to the shade of pink Kakashi always seemed to make me turn. I kissed his cheek and nodded sweetly.

"Thank you Kakashi, for not rushing me. Even though this is sort of a bribe." I said grinning. He chuckled and stroked my hair.

"So, why are you up anyways angel?" Kakashi said. I nuzzled under his chin and sighed.

"I had another vision." I said. He rubbed his temples.

"Nightmare Emikoh, nightmare." He said. I grunted quietly, annoyed we were arguing in the middle of cuddling.

"I know they are visions Kakashi. They're too real. One of them must be making me have them. I don't know which but I know they are." I said. He held me tight.

"I don't want to believe you Emi. If they can force these brutal images into your mind then imagine what else they could do. What if these visions get more realistic and they really begin to hurt you!" He said, his eyes stared into mine desperately. I hugged him around his neck tightly and kissed him.

"They can't do that Kakashi. I'm almost positive. Now, let me shower. I'm still flustered from the last dream." I said. He nodded and released his grip on my waist. His eyes seemed comforted but still sorrowful. I stroked his cheek before turning to the bathroom. I was almost to the bathroom when Kakashi called my name.

"Yes Kakashi?" I said, glancing over my shoulder. I could still see sadness in Kakashi's eyes but I could tell he was cheering up. In place of sadness, I could tell Kakashi had something devious in mind.

"Would you mind me joining you?" He said smoothly. I shivered and closed my eyes, pleased by the tone of his voice. I gave myself a minute to calm before responding.

"Yes." I said simply before walking in the bathroom and shutting the door. I couldn't help laughing at the shocked look on Kakashi's face.

I decided to take a long shower. It was about four AM and I decided there was no reason to go back to bed after taking my shower so I began doing my hair. I wrapped a fluffy baby blue towel around me as I opened the door to air out the steam from my shower so I could do my hair. I brushed through each lock of hair and stared into the mirror. I could see nothing besides steam behind me until I noticed a shadow creeping up from behind me. I dropped my brush into the sink and froze, awaiting attack. Moments later my hips were gripped from behind and I was pulled back into a strong chest. I had to hold onto my towel just to keep it up. I let out a loud yelp as the man began biting down my neck. I would have screamed further if I didn't see messy gray hair sitting on the head of my creeper. It was just Kakashi. I moaned a little as his teeth massaged the sensitive area between shoulder and neck. His lips kissed my neck and then he spoke,

"Did you really think you could reject me like that… Emikoh….?" He said, whispering my name seductively. I threw my head back and rested it on his shoulders.

"Y…yeah," I said weakly. He chuckled menacingly and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He crawled over me and kissed down my neck. He covered my body with the blanket, careful not to look, and continued with his barrage of kisses all over my neck, face, and lips. My pants turned to light moans and we both shut our eyes, enjoying each other's closeness. It wasn't long before I was craving to have Kakashi's body on mine. I tried to reach his shirt and my towel but his hands pinned mine above me.

I squirmed and whimpered.

"Ka-ka-shi!!!" I squeaked out between squirms, "please!"

"Nope." He said finally before getting up and leaving me. I stared dumbfounded as he shut the door behind him. Karma can be such a bitch.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Plz review and Ill update soon!


	7. An Early End

Omg im so horrible. DX I promised ya'll id update faster and I took forever. Ugh im annoying myself. Well, atleast this one is pretty long. I'm sorry it seems lyike the chapters are skipping around but I like the way it sounds. Maybe I'll get better with this story soon :-P Well enjoy guys. 3

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS)**

* * *

**My Angel**

An Early End

"Just a dream Emi, It's just a dream…" I whispered to myself. I was sitting in a small metal cage. I could hear men moving around me. The Akatsuki. My old friends. It had to be a dream that they kidnapped me. It had to be a dream that Zetsu stabbed Kakashi with a numbing poison so he could watch Pein and Deidara carry me away into the dark forest of the outer leaf village. It had to be a dream that Kakashi's eyes cried as he screamed my name. It had to be a dream that a loud howl sounded through the village as Kiba tried to save me but was stabbed by Pein. It was all just a dream… right?

"Emikoh!" A man's voice called from behind me. I snapped out of my daze and looked behind me. Behind a arrogant, crazed Deidara was a shocked and sorrowful Itachi. Itachi ran from the doorway and kneeled beside me. I crawled as close to him and laid my head on his palm when he squeezed his arm between the bars of the cage,

"I feel like a dog." I said.

"You look like one," He said, still a bit playful even in the situation. I smiled and bit his hand. I felt so much comfort until I realized something.

"Itachi? I thought you hated me. After… what I did in the Akatsuki you stared at me with pity. I thought you thought I was a worthless child or something." I said, his mouth set into a gentle smile.

"I did pity you. But not because you're worthless. I pitied you because I could see where your life was heading. And I knew you loved all of us. We took you in and you grew with us. Actually, if I'm not mistaken, I took you in. You were such a nice little girl. And so young to already be a doctor. I would have stopped you before you lost it but I knew you'd end up somewhere nice like the Leaf Village. Somewhere better for you. I just… didn't know you'd end up back here. I'm sorry Emikoh-chan." Itachi said quietly. My eyes watered in happiness. I was overwhelmingly happy that someone had cared about me when I thought no one did. For the first time since I woke up in the cage, I was hoping it wasn't a dream.

"Yo Itachi! Get away from the girl! We don't need you killing her or releasing her or whatever the hell you are thinking of doing hmm." Deidara yelled from the crate he was sitting on. Itachi sighed and pulled his hand away from me before standing up. I whimpered and curled back into the shadowed part of the cage.

"Ugh, Deidara? Can we at least let her out the cage? **We want to play with her…**" I heard Zetsu's voice say. I was terrified of what Zetsu's idea of play could be. Deidara shrugged and nodded, I could tell he was slightly arrogant, being the leader of the group for once. He was usually looked to as the kid.

A few seconds later the bars of the cage fell out wards and I was free. I stretched my back for a moment before curling into myself. The whole Akatsuki besides Konan and Hidan were staring at me. Some looked sad like Kakuzu and Itachi, some angry like Deidara and Kisame, and some just looked like they wanted a snack like Zetsu. The only one I couldn't tell was Tobi. I turned a bit to stare at the masked man. I tilted my head and curiosity and Tobi copied me. I smiled a bit and Tobi clapped. Tobi ran forward and landed on his knees in front of me, copying my position. Deidara and Zetsu growled.

"**Tobi! Back off the girl. She isn't here for you to play with.** Don't be foolish Tobi." Zetsu said. Tobi turned his attention to Zetsu.

"But Zetsu-san! Tobi wants to hold on to Emi-chan until we all make a decision." Tobi said. I nodded desperately in agreement and curled into Tobi's lap. Tobi held me tight.

"What's the point in waiting? Leader said we can kill her right? And Deidara's running this show and he wants to! Let's cut her to ribbons!" Kisame said, swinging his sword in a large circle, air blowing around the room. Itachi cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Kisame stop. You're acting like an animal. And the girl doesn't belong to Deidara or Leader, she belongs to Hidan." Itachi said. Zetsu snorted in amusement.

"**The Uchiha boy's only saying that because he has a crush on the girl.** It's true. He whispered of care when he first came in to her." Zetsu said. Itachi shook his head and glared at the plant man; who returned the look.

"Stop talking like that Zetsu. Don't point fingers unless you want a fight. And yes, she does belong to Hidan. I lived with them both and I know Hidan still cares for her. Let her be and stop acting like a bunch of animals." Kakuzu said. Everyone shut up for a few minutes before we all heard footsteps coming down from upstairs. I could hear Konan dragging Hidan. Hidan was yelling profanities and asking why she was dragging him to the basement.

"Shut up Hidan! This is something you need to see!" Konan yelled as she dragged him into the room. Hidan finally shut up when he saw me. His face turned from angry to annoyed. I frowned, Hidan wasn't going to save me.

"What is she doing here?" Hidan asked. Pein stepped up to answer.

"Deidara came to me and we brought her here. Most of us are ready to kill her but a few that were unwilling to let her die so Kakuzu convinced us to let you decide. What do you say?" Pein asked, he seemed annoyed having to ask Hidan for something this serious. Deidara stepped closer to Hidan to see him clearly.

"Please Hidan? I need her dead. I need Sasori-Danna back. I haven't been the same knowing he could still live. Let's just kill her." Deidara said. Hidan was nodding slowly and his eyes began searching the room.

"Okay, let's just do this the easiest fucking way. I'm not one to go against killing. Who wants Emi dead?" Hidan asked. I couldn't believe my ears. Hidan sounded like he didn't care at all. Like we never loved. Had he completely gotten over me? Was I just trash to him now? I tried not to cry as I saw Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, and Pein raise their hands.

"Okay. Now who wants her to live?" Hidan asked. Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Tobi raised their hands, "Fuck! I guess it really is up to me." Hidan said. He rubbed his chin and circled me. I couldn't help shaking.

"P…Please Hidan? Don't let them-"

"Shut up!" Hidan yelled, interrupting me. "I don't do pity bitch."

"You did before! You always cared and felt bad when I was hurt when we were together!" I yelled, standing up. I was done with backing down. This was my life.

"Yeah, I did! And then you started whoring around! Maybe if you kept your legs closed I'd give a fuck if you died!" Hidan said. I glared with more fury than I have ever felt.

"Did you ever stop to think that I really did love you both!? That maybe it wasn't for the sex! Did you ever think that the weeks after when I was depressed that maybe I missed you? I hated that you hated me! I still do! I love all of you and I'm really sorry I did that but, now I realized something. You don't know me. You were always blinded with the fact that you thought I was an angel. If you knew who I really was and am, you would have understood my pain! If you really loved who I am, you still would. And I'm done with hating myself Hidan. I know I'm something. And you know what? I hate you for making me feel like nothing. I know I made a mistake and I apologized. I'm done. I know I deserve better." I said, Hidan was glaring at me.

"Maybe you do. But does Sasori deserve to be tortured in hell? Are you that high and mighty that you can think that your life is more important than a man being tortured for eternity by the god you angered? Because if you do, your more of a selfish bitch then I thought." Hidan said. I couldn't help but tear up. Deidara was nodding and glaring at me. I stared at everyone. My mind began to slowly grasp what these guys really wanted. They don't all want to kill me. They did love me. But I'm out of the picture now. And they're S-ranked criminals, they trained to move on and do what's best. And what is best is for Sasori to live. I sighed heavily and met Deidara in the eye.

"I'm sorry Deidara, I should have realized early. I want you to have your Danna back. Sasori deserves his life. But, if you can, please kill me quickly? I'm scared to die." I said. Deidara's eyes softened and he walked up to me. I hunched in on myself, waiting for the kill. Deidara reached and grabbed a kunai from his pocket. He slid it across my neck and shoulders lightly, being careful not to break skin. I shivered and his eyes met mine.

"Why did he save you hm?" Deidara said. I was about to answer but I had a feeling he was asking himself more. "He always was not very happy with his life. But why? I tried to make it good for him. Why didn't he appreciate me? He appreciated you!" He said, pushing the kunai tighter to my neck. I whimpered and shut my eyes. "He wouldn't want you to die. Not yet. But he's suffering! Should I put his suffering to end? Would it all be in vain? Ugh no!" He groaned, holding his head. His eyes looked up to mine. "Emi?" He said.

"Yeah Dei?" I said. He clenched his fists.

"Run. Before I go after you. I'm giving you your life for now. It isn't going to stop but, just run! I'm not ready…" He said. I turned and started running. I was slightly worried about the other guys until I felt Itachi grab my arm and pull me up onto his back. He ran me through Kisame and Zetsu, who cursed Itachi and glared at me. Itachi carried me through the forest and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Itachi," I said. He nodded.

"Your friends aren't far. They're coming to get you. I'll drop you off with them." Itachi said. I nodded.

Itachi was right. A few minutes later Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura ran up. Kakashi glared when he saw who was carrying me and he held his kunai ready. Itachi let me down and pushed me forward gently. I walked to Kakashi's side but the tension was strong. Itachi waved at me and disappeared into a dozen ravens.

"Bye Itachi." I whispered. I turned to my friends who all hugged me together. I said sorry and they forgave me easily. We returned home together, my hands in both Kakashi's and Kiba's. We were all mostly silent, happy I was okay. I was glad to be returning but I couldn't help the sick feeling I felt in my stomach when I thought of Sasori's torture. That night, for the first time in months, I cried on Sasori's behalf. Kakashi was sad but he stayed silent and went to bed, leaving me to my guilt. I could have sworn I could hear Sasori screaming all night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and don't be afraid to yell at me and get my butt in gear. I admit Im slacking. XD


	8. Through Loveless Eyes

I know, i havent updated in forever. But a new favorite author of mine got inspired by me and mentioned me in their author's note :D this excited me sooo much that i had to write a new one. It is the first time i didnt do emi's point of view but i think i did it well and i noticed that there was some distress after the last chapter so i want so let you see into the akatsuki through someone else's eyes. its time for emi to finally get some justice! bout time, eh? XD well, enjoy and plz revew if u want more.

**(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN EMIKOH)**

**

* * *

**

**My Angel**

Through Loveless Eyes (Itachi POV)

Walking back to the lair may have been the hardest thing I have ever done. Well, I knew it wasn't but it sure as hell felt like it. Emikoh had almost died there and I couldn't have done anything to stop it. My eyes stayed forward as I walked up the path to the lair, my hands ripping almost every branch I passed straight from the trunk in fury. That girl had always taunted me. I am Itachi Uchiha. I should never love. My days are numbered being who I am and love would be distracting and pointless. But that girl, every time I saw her icy blue eyes it reminded me of when I first saw her.

She had been a very young doctor when I met her. She was just becoming an adult now so I assume she was about 13 or 14. It amazed me that she possessed such skills as she healed my injuries and Kisame's within seconds. I had asked her to join us but she refused kindly. I chuckled at the thought of her polite rejection. She had no clue she just said no to two criminals. I didn't mind though, since Leader soon convinced her to join. I was young myself and watching the girl grow along with me was amazing. I treasured the times when her hands would wander over my wounds as she spoke to me as if the amazing healing powers she possesses were natural. I remembered a few years ago I purposely allowed Kakuzu to get a hit on me just so I could visit her and see her face again. I hated my care for her though and I still do. But I couldn't stop myself from saving her there. The way she curled into herself as she gave her life in to Deidara…. I still couldn't believe he released her. I truly thought he had finally gone nuts. He had been getting in trouble so much recently for blowing up villages of high status during his psycho killing sprees. But when he finally gets a chance at sanity he decides to release her…. It made no sense to me but I wasn't sure if I wanted to understand the blonde bomber.

I was lost in my own thoughts as I entered the lounge of the Akastuki base. I looked around for a moment and noticed I had gained a few new enemies. I didn't care since Leader wouldn't let them touch me and even if they chanced it and tried I could stop them easily. The one person that surprised me the most was Hidan. His eyes were set in a serious and steady glare that I had never seen on him before. I allowed my expression to show slight curiosity. I usually tried to keep stoic but Hidan's expression was something of a wonder. Hidan stepped forward, leave it to him to address me in front of the whole room like a moron on such a serious subject.

"Yes Hidan?" I said in perfect monotone. It was something I had perfected many years ago. Hidan's look of pure fury somehow intensified as I played ignorance.

"What the fuck was that Itachi? He may have let her go but she belongs to me. Deidara may have shit for brains but I am still as level headed as always and you know going against the wishes of everyone here and Pein is dumb as hell. It was MY choice what happened to her!" Hidan said, anger radiating from him. I had to admit to myself that I was impressed that he stayed calm and didn't sound like a complete moron.

"Hidan, you said yourself you don't care. You gave the choice to us at first. And, you don't care about Emikoh anymore. And if she WAS yours. Then I'll be the one to say that you have given her up now. And since everyone is here, I guess I should say this now," I said. They all listened with intensity. I don't think any of them but Kisame had ever heard me say more than a sentence or two. I could barely remember the last time I did. And I definitely couldn't believe what I was saying. But the way Hidan talked to her made my heart swell with love and I knew I needed to defend her, "I hereby declare, and if anyone should argue I will meet you halfway since I will not go back on my word, that Emikoh Kimiyama is mine; and she is only mine. Now, go ahead and act like morons and lash out at me for five minutes until you finally calm yourselves and I can leave." I said. I didn't give a hell who I insulted at that moment. I was ready to fight tooth and claw for Emi if I had to. For the moment I believe that I threw all of my logic and reason I had acquired over the years out the window. Of course they did as I said and my words started an uproar. Surprisingly, it got violent faster than expected. It took about 45 seconds for everyone to get into battling position. I worried for only a second since, to my surprise, Kakuzu flanked me on my right and Zetsu and Tobi on my left after I saw Tobi whisper something to Zetsu almost silently. I felt better than before about my decision and I allowed a small smirk to touch my lips as I looked over at Kakuzu and nodded in gratitude. Kakuzu was one of the last I knew that still openly cared for Emi. Once the room was separated all fell quiet. No one wanted to make the first move but no one wanted to speak. My eyes fell on Hidan as he stepped up again.

"This is your battle to fight Uchiha. Sasori needs to come back. Emikoh….." His voice fell silent after her name. I stood straight and walked up to Hidan. Deidara was the one to flank him then. He stood by his side and met my eyes with bravery and fear. I ignored the poor boy and looked Hidan straight in the eyes. His eyes held mine.

"You still care Hidan. Emikoh is out there. She finally found a life. She was just a girl that had a rough life and ended up in the wrong place. She made some wrong decisions but you know as well as I do that those decisions were made out of an attempt to make everyone happy. But your fury drove her insane. Did you feel no regret when you watched her claw her own sanity to shreds? We all heard the screams but we were helpless since she belonged to you. But you did not release her from your grip as she tore herself apart waiting for her love's forgiveness. You kept her here, even though you knew that you were the cause of her pain. You knew the rules Hidan. She was your responsibility and you allowed her to fall into a pit of despair. She was forced to do your gods bidding since she had no will power to fight it. And soon, it went to the point that Leader had to step in. Were you not brave enough? I think you weren't. You're a selfish bastard Hidan. And, excuse me for my boldness but, **you** are the cause of Sasori's death. And if ANYONE is saving Sasori, it is you and only you. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" I finished. Hidan was obviously shaken and everyone in the room seemed to fall into realization at the same time. Slowly they all moved next to Zetsu and Kakuzu to back me up. Hidan and Deidara were soon the only ones left. And soon, even Deidara left with a glare.

"It was your love, your god, and your selfishness Hidan. Can you justify yourself?" I asked once again. Hidan only grunted and looked out the window, tears pooling in his eyes. "I thought so." I said before sending him into Tsukuyomi for 72 hours of punishment. After Hidan fell to the ground everyone backed off. I knew he would be up in a few moments but I didn't care. He'd be too shaken to argue with me anymore anyway. And I had made a decision as I had yelled at Hidan. I was going to visit Emi, soon. I loved her and I had to let her know that nothing is her fault. She may not be Hidan's angel but she was my miracle. She was the only girl I would love in my life in Akatsuki and the only girl that could bring this aggression and love out of me. It was only minutes later and I was running, straight to the village I grew up in.

* * *

there ya go ^^ review~~!


	9. History's Repetition

yay~ new chapter! Yes, this is a random plot twist. but it will work, trust me. and no, i dont know where im going with this or how im going to end this. i still have no clue how to solve this story's conflict XD but, i love this series and i hope you do too. I'd like to thank LadyFoxy for her review since I haven't heard from her in forever! :) and I'd like to thank Pandabearmusic for inspiring me and getting inspired by me XD I dont know what I'd do without her. Anyway's enjoy!

**(I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS BESIDES EMIKOH :D)**

**My Angel**

History's Repetition and A Young Girl's Love Life

"Itachi…" His name fell from my lips in a hushed whisper. Itachi was hovering over me, holding himself up on his elbows and knees. His body was just barely touching mine. His breath danced down my neck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to smell something besides Itachi's intoxicating aroma.

Everything had happened so fast. After Kakashi and Kiba had brought me home we all celebrated with a visit to a waterfall in the forests near Kakashi's house. Everyone was swimming and eating from the picnic baskets Hinata and Ino had brought. Even all the sensei's were there. Everyone was having a great time and for the first time in ages I felt like I had a true family. There were parental figures, immature children, and personalities of all kinds. Kiba's sensei Kurenai was really happy for me and Kakashi. I was as well since Kakashi and me couldn't stop snuggling and kissing on the blanket we placed on one of the larger rocks next to the lake by the waterfall. I was giggling intensely as Kakashi softly kissed me again and again while his hands tickled down my hips and sides. I had smacked his arm playfully and kissed him hard on the mouth. Pushing him onto his back. He chuckled and stroked my cheek.

"I love you…" He had whispered. And I had said the same. But soon after we all had our fun and went home I sensed a strange aura. I could sense that there was an Akatsuki member not too far. I wished Kakashi goodnight with a long, passionate kiss. He was slightly flustered by the intensity and my cheeks burned red. We kissed for a few more minutes before we finally pulled back and whispered sweet dreams to one another. Kakashi fell asleep quickly but I knew there was no point in resting. Either Pein, Deidara, Zetsu, or even Hidan were out there; waiting for me. And although I loved Kakashi with all my heart I knew everyone in the Akatsuki was right. Sasori deserved his life more than me. So once I was out the window and off of Kakashi's property I was running. I was tired of being the scared little girl and I was ready to step up and take my punishments for my mistakes. I was running fast and my eyes were watering. I was going to miss Kakashi, a lot. And I would miss Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke. I was going to miss this village with all of my heart. But I knew with all my heart I was ready to die for Sasori.

As I reached a small clearing where I could sense the Akatsuki running to I began to slow down. The member met me halfway and I was in their arms before I could see there face. I closed my eyes and waited for a strike but instead I was picked up like a smile child and brought about a mile away. My attacker kept his hand over my eyes. I wiggled in their arms as they began to stop and the laid me down on a cold stone. I could hear the waterfall from earlier flowing beside me. I was ready for the blow but instead I was pinned down by my arms somewhat gently. I could tell from the strength that it was a man but I was too afraid for my own life to open my eyes. Keeping them closed had saved my life so far and I was wondering how long it would last.

I had expected the man to hit or hurt me but instead his touches were romantic. He kissed me softly and bit lightly on my lower lip. I shivered in fear. I was ready for death but not ready for this. But at the same time I didn't want to fight back. My attacker's touches felt… nice; and I didn't want them to get painful. So instead of fighting back I started whimpering and wiggling. I kept to non-offensive motions and noises so my attacker wouldn't get mad but he would at least pull back. To my surprise, it worked well and the man pulled back and straightened up, his hand stroking my cheek lovingly.

"Emikoh…" He said my name as softly as possible. My eyes fluttered open and, to my surprise, met the coal black eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

And that's how I got in this position, Itachi's toned body hovering over mine, his breaths dancing over my skin, and my whispering his name. His eyes wandered my facial features but never lowered. I reached up and nuzzled below his chin appreciatively, thanking him silently for saving me. He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead. I felt a slight blush touch my cheeks at the loving way he touched me. It was like I would shatter if he pressed too hard; and I secretly adored it.

"Itachi… What are you doing here?" I said. He sighed and looked up into the forest, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular.

"Emikoh… I took care of Hidan for you. And the rest of them. They aren't blaming you anymore. But, even though I did it because I knew you found somewhere where you can call it home, I couldn't shake the feeling that I want you to come back. To be our healer again. You could even just be my personal healer. I'd take care of you. But, it's so selfish of me to do that. I know my years left are numbered. Sasuke is growing so fast… I wouldn't be able to give you the life you want. We couldn't be married or grow old together with children. I know we can't be together but I can't stop myself from coming here. I can't die without you knowing that I care for you, a lot. You are my only love Emikoh Kimiyama. And I am so sorry I cannot give you the life you want. I just, can't not feel you. I need to feel your soft velvet-like skin against mine. I need this Emi. Bad." He said, his eyes never met mine in what I assume was shame. I was shocked by his words but what he spoke of made me want to do anything in the world for him. But, as I reached to pull his lips to mine my mind reminded me of many months ago. When I had had a chance of a happy life with Hidan and I had ruined it by being with Sasori. I remembered how I turned into a whore and, most of all, I remembered Kakashi sleeping soundly at home.

"Itachi.." I said in almost a whiny voice, his eyes looked down and met mine with so much sadness it made me feel horrible for considering rejection.

"Yes?" His polite voice sounded from above me. It was my turn to sigh and look away now.

"I want to go with you but I don't know if I can. And it's not because you can't be with me for long or because I found a perfect life here. I don't give a hell about that. I want to make you happy and I want to feel your love warm my soul. But… I've done this before. I had perfections with Hidan and I ruined it by being with Sasori. And that decision sent me to hell, literally. It's not like I don't want to be with you Itachi. I just can't do that to Kakashi. I promised I had no connections to the Akatsuki when I first told him everything. I'm already breaking that promise by being attacked so I don't want to break it even more by leaving with you! I want you too Itachi but, I've been a whore before. I don't want to go there again…ever." I said, my eyes watering as I kept my eyes from meeting Itachi's eyes. I felt Itachi's body stiffen above me and I silently wished I had not hurt him. I didn't mean to. But instead of leaving like I expected he took my chin roughly in his hand and made me look into his eyes.

"You are not a whore and you never were. I have claimed you as mine in front of the Akatsuki and I will not let you ever speak foul or negative words again. You are my own personal miracle and I love you. Now, I want you to tell me something honestly. Do you love me and do you want to go with me? Would you go with me if there was a way that you wouldn't feel regret and you wouldn't be hurting Kakashi's feelings?" Itachi said seriously. I nodded.

"Yes." I said, with all of my heart thrown into that little word, "But… I can't see a way…"

"Hush. It shall be done." He said, and within a split second I his sharing an was activated and I fell victim to his genjutsu. But, I felt no pain. In the illusion I was on a soft read bed under the sky signature to Tsukuyomi. Another second past and five Itachi's appeared, surrounding the front of the bed. I looked down and I was wearing a beautiful silk nightgown that matched the black and red world. The Itachi's crawled onto the bed and held me in unison.

"Do you love us Emikoh?" They asked, my face was read from the embarrassment of wearing something so… sensual in front of so many Itachis. Especially since their eyes were wandering my body then.

"Y…yes Itachi, I do." I said. They all smiled and nodded.

"Well, do you remind giving us the pleasure that we have always wanted and have always held ourselves back from getting?" I blushed hard and whimpered.

"With all of you?" I said.

"Do you mind?" They said.

"I don't know. I haven't done stuff like that much. I don't want to get overwhelmed." I said.

"Don't worry. We'll go as hard or gentle as you want. You tell us what to do. We're under your control." They said and I blushed more.

"Okay…," I said, shaking in anticipation, "Kiss me." I said. And they all began taking turns kissing me and wandering their hands over my body. I moaned at their touches and began kissing them back with force. The pleasure was something I believed no one could resist. I loved the way they treated me and most of all, I loved that agreeing gave me 72 hours of Uchiha love…

* * *

plzzzzz review if u want me to keep updating like this :P i need some motivation!


	10. Past Rejections Relived

Well I finally did it... I realised where this story is ending. After the months of fighting with myself over what I was gonna do with this story I finally figured out what I'm gonna do. It's all uphill from here people ;)

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO OR AKATSUKI)**

**My Angel**

Past Rejections Relived

"Emikoh….." His voice rang from above me. I was still tired and I cuddled into the blankets that I had not noticed were even there. "Come on beautiful, it's time to deal with the morons… I already talked to Pein but we have to inform the rest of your return.."

"Return…?" I said sleepily. I couldn't even remember what Itachi was talking about. All I remember was hours and hours of Itachis. I smiled slightly and blushed at the thought. But what return? I remember waking for a minute from Itachi's Tsukuyomi realm but I fell asleep soon after…but where?

"Just get up. You were always so oblivious when you first awake. You'll remember everything once you see Hidan." Itachi said. I instantly growled and scratched at the air at the name, remembering my time I spent as I Jashinist demon a few months back. Itachi chuckled and caught my hand, kissing my wrist. "Come.." He said. I rose obediently and mumbled about my idiot ex and annoyingness of everything that has been happening recently. Everything soon came back to me as I dressed and when I was finished I looked over to Itachi in confusion.

"Ita…" I said.

"Hn….?" He barely responded as he slipped his cloak on for the day. His eyes met mine a second later.

"Are we dating?" I said, somewhat immaturely but I didn't care. I was tired and my mind was fogged.

"Yes." He said plainly.

"When did I agree to this?" I said. He smirked.

"You didn't. I kidnapped you."

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"As far as every village knows, the famous criminal Itachi Uchiha just committed a new crime and kidnapped a beautiful woman. You wanted a way to be with me and leave without hurting anyone's feelings and without feeling guilty. Now you have it." He said. I stared in shock.

"But…..don't you feel guilty?" I said. He chuckled darkly and held me to his chest.

"I should. But, I don't. I think my minds clouded by your love…" He said softly and nuzzled my hair. I blushed and rested on his chest. Itachi was so sweet and romantic but I had a strange feeling that he was trying to go through our love quick…like it was going to be short termed….

"Oooooooooooo Itachiiii…. You're in trouble…." Kisame said from the doorway, interrupting our cuddle and my train of thought. I growled lightly in Itachi's chest and he chuckled.

"No, I'm not. Leader knows. The only problem is protecting her from Deidara and Hidan. Can you assist me Kisame?" He said. Kisame shrugged and walked over to us. I noticed that their friendship had been repaired from the earlier tension of Itachi helping me. I didn't know what Itachi could have said to gain the respect back but I was happy Kisame was so easy going. Kisame laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Emi, long time no talk," He winked playfully, I smiled politely but flinched a bit. I couldn't forget that Kisame was one of those who voted for my death. He frowned and stroked my cheek, "Hey I'm sorry for before. I guess Deidara had me worked up. I missed you a bunch Emi. Forgive this idiot?" He said with a goofy grin. I had to smile and hug him, tightly. He laughed and hugged me back. I noticed to the side of us Itachi was smiling ever so slightly in relief. I smiled at him and held his hand before we walked out, with me tightly in the middle of the two strong men.

"Emi!" I heard a deep man voice yell in a boyish way that did not fit him. I turned towards the direction it came from and was hugged and spun by a greatly enthusiastic Kakuzu. Itachi and Kisame stared with wide eyes as Kakuzu snuggled me. I giggled and hugged him tightly back.

"Kuzu!" I said. He chuckled below his mask and stood back, returning to his usual self in a few seconds. I giggled and stepped back next to Kisame and Itachi. Kakuzu followed behind us, joining my backup. I was slightly scared that I felt like they were body guards, what would they be guarding me from? Is there going to be a fight?

"Hey! Itachi-san!" I heard Deidara call from behind us. Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu turned and spread out a bit, letting me just barely be visible to Deidara. Deidara's eyes met mind and a low snicker left his lips, "So it is true, hmm? Emikoh is back in Akatsuki. I guess it's for the better. That damn Leaf Village is a bitch to deal with. Nothing the Akatsuki can't deal with though. But, hey, I'm sure you're happy to be back Emi. I mean, now you don't have to deal with that loser Kakashi." Deidara said, obviously trying to piss me off. I stepped out from behind my new bodyguards and glared daggers at the blonde. No one bad mouths Kakashi or the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Shut the hell up Deidara. What's your problem anyway? Mad that you can't hurt me no more? Well guess what, you're never gonna touch me again!" I yelled. He stepped up and glared as well.

"Why not Emikoh? Why can't I touch you? Because you're a whore and you're little fuck buddies don't want to lose their toy?" He said. I glared and tackled him against the wall, trying to punch his lights out. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I reached my foot behind his knee and dragged him to the ground. He was about to punch me before he was stopped. I was expecting one of my bodyguards since I had heard them coming over but instead it was Hidan. Deidara glared at the Jashinist but Hidan just looked sullen. After a minute Deidara released me and walked off after giving me a parting glare. I stood up and fixed my clothes. Hidan just stared into my eyes. After a minute of him looking deep into my eyes I decided to speak.

"Yes Hidan?" I said. It hurt just to say my former love's name so calmly. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly awkward.

"Erm… can I talk to you in my room Emi?" He said.

"No." I said. He stared in shock before glaring in irritation.

"Why?" He said.

"Because I wouldn't want to be tempted to be a whore. Since that's all I am to you." I said. He sighed and put his hands up in submission.

"Fine, fine. I get it. I've been harsh. But I want to talk to you. Bad…" He said. I stared at him in confusion. I looked back at Itachi who was staring at Hidan warily.

"Itachi..?" I said.

"It's your choice. I don't know how safe it is to trust him though. We won't be too far but be careful." He said. I nodded and looked back at Hidan.

"Fine." I said. I followed him to his room a few doors down and he let me in first. I walked in and he shut the door behind us.

"You lock that door Hidan and I use your own scythe to cut you're head off. And I'm not telling which one." I said, and Hidan quickly stepped away from the door.

"Okay….um…" Hidan said, looking away.

"Just talk Hidan. What do you want from me?" I said. He looked into my eyes again and cursed under his breath.

"Damn it Emi… I'm …..I….I regret hurting you. I know you wanted us both happy. It's just that I got this complex that you were an angel. When I saw you and Sasori… I don't know… I felt like my world was crashing in on me. But I went to far. I knew everything Jashin did to you and made you do and I just let it happen out of payback. But it was too much. Nothing is your fault Emi. You made a mistake, okay. I've made a billion. I got to fix things now. I'll figure out how to get Sasori back. Somehow…" He said. I knew Hidan would never directly apologize but his attempt was adorable. I walked close to him and laid my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and held me close.

"I forgive you Hidan. I don't know why I do, but I do. I'm sure I'm gonna kick myself later for it and a lot of people are going to think I'm stupid for it but I forgive you. I've made mistakes and I've been hurt so I don't want to cause you anymore pain like other people did me. I'm doing this to spare your pain, not because I want to deal with you again." I said. He nodded and looked out the window.

"I guess I can take that. But… I need your help. I don't know how to get Sasori back." He said. I nodded and sat on his bed, trying not to remember the last time I was in it.

"That is a tough one. Have you tried talking with Jashin-sama? What does he say you need to do?" I said. He sighed.

"Well if I don't want to sacrifice you or me I have to… well… get his little girl minion back under his wing…." He said, trailing off.

"Huh?"

"You and me have to do a sacrifice Emi. A lot of them. Bigger than any killing spree I have ever done. And all in Jashin's name. But to ask you to taint your hands and mind with blood again… Itachi wouldn't…" He said. I stared at him and nodded slowely.

"Okay…" I said. He looked over, confusion covering his features.

"What?" He said.

"I'll do it. I mean Sasori is burning down there Hidan! And it's our fault! I'll do anything for him. And… I'm fine with getting that side of me back. The monster inside… it felt good at first. It just got bad when you stopped helping me learn to hold it back. I liked having power for once. I've always been the healer and I love it but it's nice to be able to fight for myself for once. I'm just worried that Itachi may not like that side of me…." I said. Hidan stroked my hair and nodded.

"Let's just hope he still cares. I think he will. I still like you when you're wimpy and soft." He said teasingly. I giggled a bit and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thanks Hidan. Good to know." I said. He chuckled and rested his face in my hair.

"Well let's go wake your demon Emikoh…." he said. And the bloodbath for Sasori's life began.

* * *

There ya go! Review! :D


	11. My Sacrifice, Your Angel

Hey everyone, I finally did this after what, 2 years? lol. i am so sorry but one day i read it over and hated it and scrapped the story. then i got a review recently, reread it, and loved it! Im crazy XD well everyone enjoy and the people that used to read it and forgot about it skim over the rest so it makes sense :P this is the last chapter tho, i dont want to risk letting my readers forget my work again. Oh and I am majoring in writing now! :D I have expanded my writing beyond fanfics lol! but i still write them :) cant forget where u started! Well, enjoy the last chapter of the Emikoh Kimiyama series!

**(I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ANGEL HERSELF, EMIKOH KIMIYAMA)**

* * *

"I don't know about this Emi…" Itachi said. He was standing behind me, along with most of Akastuki. Hidan was closest, within reach. I was looking down at the pendant Hidan had given me. It was his rosary. I thought back, remembering the way it felt to be in my cursed form. The power I had was amazing. It had been so long. I didn't miss it though. I knew I had to have that form back though. I needed the strength to kill a hundred people. Just to save Sasori. I wanted to save him. He was in pain. Every time I imagined what he could be doing I heard his screams. I looked back to Itachi, giving him a comforting smile.

"It will be okay Itachi. I'm just getting my power back, that's all." I said, turning to Hidan. The immortal walked around me, his brow furrowed in thought. I watched him patiently, taking a small blade from my pocket. Looking at him, I tried to distract myself as I cut into my forearm, letting the blood spill to the ground. I slowly turned, drawing the symbol on the hard dirt. It was Jashin's symbol. My former Lord. I was fearful to hear his booming voice again.

"I'm scared Hidan." I said quietly. He looked into my eyes, his violet eyes unreadable. For once I couldn't tell what was going through my former beloved's mind. I sighed and kneeled in the symbol, ignoring my fear. I needed to do this. Itachi knew I did, but he was even more scared than me. I gave him a final smile before closing my eyes, calling out to the God I had wanted to forget.

"**Emikoh, I knew it would not belong before you called out to me once again**." I shivered at the sound of his voice in my mind. He was not as loud as before though. He was not trying to be threatening as he had been last time I had heard his voice.

"Yes my Lord. I need your strength once again. I need my demon. I will make the sacrifice for Sasori." I said, faking calmness. The God laughed maniacally.

"**Of course Emikoh! I grant you the demon, but know now, you will never lose it again**!" He bellowed. I nodded in response and felt by body change into my other form. Opening my eyes, I could see the red haze I knew all too well surrounding me. I looked to the Akatsuki, and was surprised at the different expressions. Hidan had a small smile, he must have been remembering our past. Itachi was still fearful, but his eyes were wide in surprise at the power this form brought me. Deidara still had a glare, but a smug smile was covering his face. Though I had not died for his Danna, he was satisfied that I was giving up my chance at a normal life. He knew that after this no one but Akatsuki would accept me; and even they would never look at me the same as when I grew up with them. The rest of Akatsuki just watched with surprised faces.

Turning to Hidan, I finally parted my lips to speak, being careful no to cut them on my fangs. "Hidan? Can, we begin?" I said, my voice had a mystical whisper to it that frightened me. It seemed to echo with power.

"Of course Angel," He said, calling me by my old pet name. I felt tears sting my eyes. I wanted to be with him more than anything, but I knew I couldn't. I could never be with a man that could only truly remember our love when I was a demon. I walked into the forest, following where my feet took me. Jashin was guiding me, showing me to where I had to make my sacrifice. Finally, I reached the village. Looking around, I noticed something that made my heart plunge back into the depths of depression. I was outside the leaf village.

"I…I have to kill innocents here?" I said quietly. I heard the Akatsuki fall into step behind me, some of them taking small shocked gasps. I turned to Hidan, desperate for an answer. He smiled at me, his hand holding my cheek in a way that sent my heart into a flurry of beats.

"You can do it, right Emi? Then Sasori will be back, you me and him will be safe. You can even be with Itachi I guess. I know it will take time before you completely forgive me. You'll have everything you wanted!" he said. I nodded, but looked to the village with uncertainty. Itachi walked to my side, his hand holding my shoulder.

"You don't have to do this Emikoh. We can all just go home and-"

"YES SHE HAS TO!" Deidara interrupted behind Itachi in a fit of rage. Itachi glared at him. I looked back.

"Stop. Don't fight… I know what I have to do Itachi." I said quietly, running into the Leaf Village. I ran quickly, trying not to be recognized. I could see all the innocent faces of the village. Some were my dear friends, others were just kind strangers. I envied them all. I hated that I was in this situation again. I really don't deserve happiness do I?

Finally reaching my destination, I walked in quietly. I was inside my old bedroom, the puppy painted on the wall staring at me, he looked less innocent then he used to. I looked to the bed, and saw who I wanted to see. Kakashi was laying there, book in hand. He looked up as I walked in, and froze in shock.

"Emi!" He yelled, running to hug me. It was a miracle he could still recognize me in this form. "What happened? What did they do to you? Why is your chakra different?" He asked. I looked away in shame.

"I am supposed to kill 100 people as a sacrifice for the fallen Akatsuki member." I said quietly, his shoulders tightened in shock and his hand gripped my hair.

"Of course you don't have to Emikoh. We can protect you from them. I'm sorry I let them get you!" He said desperately. I held back my tears, I knew what had to be done.

"I love you Kakashi. Thank you for our time. I…I finally realized my worth when I was with you. You showed me what a real life was like. You showed me the value of one person's life." I said, then pulled back, he reached forward, about to protest but I ran out. I couldn't take seeing his pure eyes any more. I turned down the road, running by Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. I heard Kiba call for me in surprise, but I ran quickly enough for them not to trail me. I finally stopped in front of the forest waterfall. It was the place where Kakashi and I had snuggled at the picnic, the place Hidan had first told me of Deidara's threat. It was the place Itachi told me he loved me. I climbed to the top of the large waterfall, looking down. Akatsuki had caught up, and I could see the red clouds in all the shadows of the forest. They were all there. I took a deep breath, taking out the old pike Hidan had given me long ago in my first sacrifice. Looking around, I was grateful they stayed in the shadows. I couldn't stand to see their eyes. I silently wished for Itachi to be well, and to find happiness before his death. "Die with a smile on your face." I whispered. I hoped he would even if he couldn't hear me. I knew his days were numbered, but I wanted him to die the way he wanted to. I wanted them all to be happy. The leaf village too. Starting to cry, I realized how much love I had found over the years. Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi. The others too. I never noticed how much love I had to give. Smiling, I realized that my life wasn't nothing. I was sorry for the people I hurt, but grateful for all the experiences I had. Looking to the sky, I prayed that I would not be hated after this. Taking the rosary from my pocket, I through it to the forest, knowing Hidan would find it later. Jashin was not my Lord. He was his. I had just clung to him knowing it would please Hidan.

Finally, with all my thoughts straight and all the images of my life passing, I stabbed the pike into my chest, feeling the blood explode from my chest. I was falling then, and splashed into the lake below. I heard someone surface, knowing it was Sasori. I was replacing him. On the surface I saw Deidara hug him. I smiled, happy I could see that, happy Deidara had his Danna. Closing my eyes, I felt my life slowly drift away. Leaving the Akatsuki was the right thing. They would move on, I hoped my sacrifice would take them to happy places in the afterlife. Even if someday I would become the forgotten member of Akatsuki, I knew I had done something to right…

I was floating. _Where's the fire? The torture?_ I thought to myself. Looking down, I saw Akatsuki looking through the lake. _Looking for my body.. _My mind said. Sasori was standing next to Deidara, shivering in Deidara's cloak. He looked confused, but happy to be out of Jashin's hell. Hidan was tearing through the water, yelling profanities at Kisame, telling him to move the water. Kisame explained that he couldn't just up and move a giant lake, and they would find my body soon. Itachi was standing on a rock above the water, tears flowing down my face. I floated down to him, holding him from behind. He could not feel my physically, but he calmed down.

"I'll be with you soon Emi… I know you could never be in Hell. Just wait for me." He whispered, I smiled. I was waiting for Itachi. Once he came, I could pass on to happiness. That's why I was alive. But who? Who granted me this? I looked around, then saw a ghostly pack of wolves. In the center was my Mother and Father, holding the puppy that I had always seen in the picture. I smiled, and they waved. _Thank you._ I thought to myself. That was it. My sacrifice, my love, my family and friends. I was able to beat hell thanks to them. Jashin really wasn't my Lord anyways. I touched Itachi's hand, then flew by each of the members, watching them all relax in turn. The only one I couldn't touch was Hidan, I knew there must have been some punishment from escaping Jashin's wrath. He would be fine though, Hidan always pulled himself together easy. I smiled to myself, then flew to Kakashi. I saw him standing with some of the genin, patting Kiba's back. Many of them were crying. Someone must have been watching my death and told them. I flew to his side, of course none of them could see me. Kakashi was murmuring to Kiba.

"She did what she had too. She saved someone she cared about. Trust me, an angel like her was not meant to walk this Earth. She is not anywhere bad. She was always meant to have wings, I knew it since I met her. She was a very fleeting blessing, beautiful, but not permanent. Be happy you got to experience her magnificence before she died. I am grateful. I will always remember this and move on. Use it as a fuel for you Kiba, for all of you. Let her sacrifice ring through your conscious forever, and use it as fuel to help others in her name. As long as you stay true to your good nature, Emikoh will live on." He said in a wise voice I have never heard come from him. I began crying tears of happiness as Kiba and the others smiled at Kakashi, and went home to sleep. Kakashi knew what I did, and why. He accepted my decision, everyone did. I couldn't be more elated. Moving into the forest, I nestled into the small cave behind the waterfall, waiting for Itachi to join me, so we could move on together. I finally was the angel that everyone had seen within me. I was finally happy.

* * *

Like it? Please review and I do requests so ask for any characters and/or plots u would like! I do lemons but I dont do them that much in my owns stories as u can see :P its like PG16 ish. but if u request i can very easily lol XD i hope u enjoyed the story and if u want spinoffs or anything tell me in the comments. Anyways, please review! I love feedback and I love new ideas! If u guys dont tell me what u want i dont know and then I just write my normal stories and i forget my fanfics! So, review! :)


End file.
